Lucky Loto Ranma
by Grace1323
Summary: After being broke once again, Ranma walks on the street to find a coin... Also a store offering a chance in winning the biggest jackpot in the history in Japan. Will he take his chance and win the cash or not? beta chapter loaded


Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and all associated characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi and are used without permission. This fan-fiction isn't intended for commercial use but is rather a tribute to the Ranma ½ universe.  
  
Lucky Loto Ranma  
  
It was day in Nerima in which Ranma was scammed by Nabiki. Now Ranma who was broke, walked down in the street wondering how the heck this happen.  
  
"Damn Nabiki. She is one greedy person. I swear that she somehow pay my rivals money to fight me. From what I heard from the two suppose to be friends, she makes bet on me. BETS ! She doesn't care if I get injure or not. Of course not why could she? She profits big time on the fighting matches I have. Some how I suspect she placing bets on what happen in my life such as Akane who keeps harassing me, beating of Kuno, fights with Happosai and anything that happens in life. Heck I am in debt to her somehow. I could understand some point about repairing the house but taking pictures without permission?  
  
He signed as he kept walking and did some thinking.  
  
"The battle with Ryoga was really dangerous. I really could have died big time with that Shi Shi Hokodan blast."  
  
You people may wonder what the heck he is acting like this and is being OOC. You see normally in martial arts which he learned, there were no such things a ki blast. Heck there were not even battle auras until Cologne show him the Hiryu Shoten Ha when he was weaken. In martial arts it was like trading blows and stuff. But now it was almost like using your own life force to fuel chi energy in attacks. Some how hitting your opponent without touch to him was like cheating since martial arts was usual to build upon fighting without weapons. But consider now these days, most people have some type of ranged weapon at their disposal. You see Ranma felt that if you had a weapon, you would be overconfident in taking down your enemy. For example Kuno had that stick of his. While he was able to use wind pressure against Ranma, he was too tied into believing a sword would be sufficient to defeat him. It was more of skill that was needed. Brute strength without strategy is an empty threat.   
  
Ranma knew somehow this was a new revolution in martial arts. Even though chi attacks were very new, it seemed to be very useful. The battle with Ryoga had opened his eyes to the surroundings. He suspected the amazons and anybody in China knew about these ki techniques long ago. He even suspected that Cologne was holding back way too much since he had fought her. Something was up big time. If she wanted Ranma badly, she could use the green bottle with a number labeled like Shampoo had. But somehow she didn't. Was it something bigger than he anticipate than the marriage of Shampoo? Only time will tell. But now it was worrying about the present time.  
  
At stopping at a crosswalk and by looking down, he spots a coin on the ground near the gutter. Knowing that money doesn't come up everyday, he grabs it before anybody could swipe it.  
  
Alright! At least something I could use this for something good but what? I could buy food but something is egging me that I can profit from this.  
  
Yes you see folks that Ranma was secretly learning about finance. NO NOT fiancée!!!  
  
As you see he realized for the past fifteen years, he was an idiot. He didn't know how to haggle or even to do basic math. Heck even one year at school, he didn't know anything! So he had to learn the hard way which meant pretty much be in debt and be somehow a slave. Not a slave in which he had no freedom, but more of a personal agreeing to be an idiot style.   
  
For a while he walked onto the street until he saw a big sign. It was a banner telling that there was the biggest jackpot in the history of Japan.  
  
  
  
Hum lotto for only 100 yen? Yeah why not, it's not like I would lose anything. Now let's see... A bunch a number to pick from and I'll win? Kami what numbers could I pick to win?  
  
He went and thought really hard.  
  
Let's see I have,   
  
three fiancées  
  
one crazy gymnast   
  
so four girls after me  
  
three rivals  
  
two places in which I can scam food  
  
one curse  
  
two techniques from the amazons  
  
a super technique in which my phobia is my greatest strength  
  
been here since age 16  
  
left home at age 5   
  
*Incomplete*  
  
Author notes:  
  
Yes I'm sorry about it but I couldn't really think well what Ranma would have. I'm trying to make as if he had chosen his number based what happened in his life time. So I really need help from readers like you. SO if you have any ideas please pitch in!   
  
It will be rewritten again once I have enough numbers =) 


End file.
